


To be Gentle

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Smut, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: Lutz has a secret desire to be touched tenderly by Ludwig. Smut one-shot based off this drawing- http://poot-the-elephoont.tumblr.com/post/153888298302/always-loving-a-good-dosage-of-bfcake-everyday-i





	

When it came to the bedroom, Lutz made perfectly sure that he was the dominant one. And if he were being honest, he enjoyed being in that position. He fed off the pleasured looks on Ludwig’s face and constantly craved his lover’s submission to him and him alone. Often, he and Ludwig would perform kinky activities together. While Ludwig would try to start riskier sexual acts, Lutz had to stand in as the voice of reason and say ‘Ludwig, no. That’s a little too much’.

While he enjoyed being in the position of power, Lutz would never admit his secret desire to be held and loved in gentle hands. For Ludwig to love him tenderly was all he would ask for. And it seemed, he got his wish.

One moment, Ludwig was in the kitchen decorating a black forest cake with whipped cream when Lutz decided it was the perfect time to flirt with him. The next thing he knew, Ludwig had pushed him onto the bed and stripped him off. Lutz was torn on whether or not to dig his fingers into Ludwig’s slicked back hair or to dig them into the mattress. He decided on the latter.

“Lud…heh…I should tease you in the kitchen more often” He chuckled. Ludwig was pumping him to hardness with a sultry gaze.

“You caught me in a good mood and I had just finished icing that cake. We still have so much whipped cream. We have no use for it. Well…not now anyway” Ludwig stopped his hand and gently slid a cock ring onto Lutz’s dick, “Perfect. We wouldn’t want you to finish prematurely”

Lutz cocked his head to the side in confusion but gave a look of understanding when he saw Ludwig pick up the can of whipped cream from the foot of the bed.

“So, you’re going to lick off the cream like a cat until I cum? Sounds fun~” Lutz submissively took off his shirt and laid back, but was instantly pulled back up for a slow kiss.

“I don’t want you to fall back” Ludwig purred softly against the other’s lips, causing Lutz to shudder a little. “I want you to watch me as I clean you off”

Ludwig sprayed a small line of the foamy cream starting from his jaw down to the end of his shoulder. He then gave a breathy chuckle and suckled away the cream from Lutz’s jaw first. The German tensed and bit back a small whine as Ludwig licked, kissed and sucked away the cream slowly. Only when his lips made contact closer to his shoulder blade did Lutz squirm and give a hiss of pleasure.

“Ludwig…fuck…” He grunted. Ludwig chuckled and pecked his lips before spraying down his chest and cleaning it away again. Lutz gripped the bed underneath him in anticipation when Ludwig focused his licks on his pecs instead.

Ludwig on the other hand, was enjoying himself greatly at seeing Lutz squirm submissively like a worm. He lightly nipped the cherry red bud and made another trail of cream down his abs and just above his dick. Knowing Lutz, Ludwig was purposely cleaning off everywhere but his dick, which he knew his partner would be desperate to rush into. For now, Ludwig had the glorious view of Lutz biting his lip and occasionally cursing. The best part was the blush that stained his cheeks and even reached the tip of his shoulders. The little scars across his body from many battles were highlighted by the scarlet flush of his skin.

Ludwig glanced down at Lutz’s cock, which was leaking with precum and was flushed redder than his cheeks. It seemed Lutz was getting so close to shooting right there and then from the light foreplay alone. Just how long had it been since Lutz had been touched so gently?

Feeling merciful, Ludwig removed the cock ring and sprayed the tip of Lutz’s dick with a small smile. Lutz panted and stroked Ludwig’s hair gently.

“Lud…hah…y-you’re so fucking good….keep going, bitte” He panted, spreading his legs a little more.

“With pleasure. Usually you have so much stamina. Is there something about the way I’m doing this that’s making you so horny? You look like you’re on the brink of a climax already” Ludwig chuckled, lightly tracing circles on Lutz’s balls to tease him.

Lutz responded with a whine and raised his hips.

“Hm. Either you’re too proud of yourself to respond with the truth or I’m just that good. Well no matter, I’m going to make you cum” Ludwig then dipped his head down to the underside of Lutz’s dick and started to slowly drag his tongue up and down the length.

Lutz looked like he was in a state of euphoria already. His head was in the clouds as his eyes rolled back and a long moan escaped his lips.

“Fuuuuck..~” He whined, gripping the bedsheets tighter. Ludwig licked over Lutz’s tip like a dog and pushed his length as far as it would go into his mouth.

One soft suck was all it took for Lutz’s body to tense up completely, his hand to force Ludwig down to stay there and for him to violently jerk his hips upwards. Ludwig was quite used to the roughness already and gave no complaint as Lutz roughly fucked his mouth. He gagged a few times when he felt Lutz’s hot cum abruptly splatter against the back of his throat. Ludwig forcefully swallowed it all down and never stopped sucking through his lover’s high.

He pulled away and looked at the master piece in front of him. Lutz was undeniably flushed. His eyes were staring off into space and his whole body was shivering from the aftershocks of what appeared to be a particularly intense orgasm. Ludwig slid out from between his legs and gently coaxed Lutz to lay back for a cuddle.

“Lutz?”

“Ja?” Lutz’s voice was a little hoarse. He lazily draped an arm around Ludwig, pulling him closer.

“I’ve never seen you get off quite as hard as that. Did you enjoy that?” Ludwig asked, muffled against Lutz’s neck. He stroked his lover gently and sighed with contentment.

“When you did that…you were so loving. I felt like I was being worshiped like a god. You really know how to use that tongue, Lud”

Ludwig chuckled a little and snuggled closer. “I think it’s because someone here is very fond of the gentler touches”

Lutz pouted a little and eventually gave up.

“You caught me. I love it when you hold me close. I love it when you’re gentle and sweet and considerate. Don’t get me wrong, I love the rough stuff too. But every once in a while…I like the softer stuff” He admitted sheepishly. Ludwig kissed his neck and hummed in acknowledgement. “There’s no need to hide it, Lutz. I love it too. And I love you so much. I would worship you every night if I could”

“Ludwig~” Lutz sheepishly kissed across Ludwig’s cheeks in embarrassment and nuzzled their noses together, “I love you too”


End file.
